


Render unto Caesar

by justabore



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: A thousand moral and political issues, M/M, Santiago is bottom AF, but lets just render unto porn the things that are porn shall we not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabore/pseuds/justabore
Summary: *俚语义：这事就那么让你心烦吗？**我的国王/什么/我的黄金国国王





	Render unto Caesar

露水从帽檐上滴下来。这天还没下过雨，但也无济于事，经年累月的水汽依然从泥土不断溢出。戴维斯和波普并排趴在地上，戴维斯觉得前胸的湿意难以忍受，不知道波普那边怎样。

“我还是不敢相信。”戴维斯说。

波普知道他什么意思，他已经为这事嚼了一路舌。他有个女线人，他有个漂亮女线人，以及他俩没睡在一起。出于某种原因，戴维斯智商二百的大脑似乎就是没法在这三件事中间转过弯。他们有三年没见了，波普不记得戴维斯以前是不是也这么爱嚼舌，抑或他只是太急于找回状态。

开卡车接送闺女和一帮男人在雨林里滚泥地之间，差了太多种 _状态_ 了。

“你最好趁早相信。”波普撇嘴。

“说真的，”一级顾问把脑袋从目标身上拧过来冲着他，挤成缝的眼睛炯炯聚光，“你屁股里那玩意就塞得那么深？*”

无线电里的某位哥们噗嗤一声笑了出来。波普也笑了。还是那个红头蝇·戴维斯，鼻子够长，嘴巴够脏。

*

波普关门的一瞬间，余下诸君便有了讨论房间里的大象的冲动。本尼率先开口：“所以他都是什么时候跟你们 _叙上旧_ 的？我是拳赛当天。”

哦，此大象非彼大象，但依旧是头大象。本尼被打得鼻青脸肿，脑浆都飞出来一半。比赛结束后几个小时都好像宿醉那样，自己喘气的声音在自己脑壳里哐哐鬼打墙。波普骑在他的家伙上干得起劲，每一次下坐的时候，本尼放大几十倍的感官都觉得，哦，他要把你压扁了。

波普用舌头舔他额头的淤青，那让他又疼又肿又痒又潮，恨不得血液立刻加速循环，倒流回血管，直冲心脏。本尼用力掐一把大腿想让自己清醒，听到波普的尖叫后才发现掐错了人。但好歹他醒了，手从大腿挪到波普前面那玩意，那人便像匹快乐的小马驹，在一前一后卡紧的鞍子里摇前晃后。

本尼脑浆余量不足的脑子不大灵光了，他真的应该戒掉黑拳，找份真正的工作——但是他怎么该死的这么会吸？操，波普，他这几年一定没少在那些拉丁屌上练习。他们还教了他好些西语脏话，本尼听得懂每个词，却听不懂意思。

他不应该再打拳了，真的。

“嘿，注意点。”威廉一巴掌拍在他兄弟肩上，把他从人生感悟小剧场中唤醒。经过威廉示意，本尼意识到眼下正是他那许多触犯社会礼仪的小情况中的一个。脑子不大灵光了？还有人在呢。

鲶鱼和戴维斯都在，四个人面面相觑。他们都知道本尼所说的叙旧是指什么，听到这词脑海中也都浮现出——谢天谢地——不同画面。但过去的三年如一条冥河，他们都变了，向前走，开始新的生活，至少是努力开始新生活。波普也在变，这仿佛是无需默认而自在的事实。

事实是，波普依然做着他们五个人一起做了十七年的事。每一分，每一秒，波普都背负着十几公斤沉的弹药冲在前线，在千分之一瞬间的空当里做决定开枪杀人。

杀人对波普来说从来不是问题。那不意味着他喜欢杀人，是什么见血上头的变态。那只意味着，那不是问题。杀人或不杀人，一枪爆头或炸掉整栋建筑，波普从不会多留一刻心。这是他们叫他教皇的原因，他活在别的世界，遵守着人以外的、神的戒律。

因为他是个好孩子，有些时候，在有些极端环境，哪怕神也会睁一只眼闭一只眼。波普当然喜欢有东西在他屁股里塞得深一些，而自从发现了戴维斯的可人尺寸，这个 _东西_ 开始有了特定的外形。

沙漠的贫瘠让波普变得贪得无厌。帐篷外面是无尽黄沙，呼啸的风和死亡，里面则是潮湿馥郁的生，对戴维斯来说，不是个太艰难的选择。

援军马上就到，但如果沙尘暴即将过境，那么他们就有时间再干一轮。戴维斯仔细聆听外面的风声，计算着距离。

“Mi rey.**”波普发出一声闷哼。

“Qué?”戴维斯听到了，下意识地反问。

波普背上的肌肉滚动凝集，整条脊椎凸显。他想稍微起来一点，他快到了，开始不自觉地躲闪冲撞，既想快点得到又舍不得轻易得到。戴维斯捏着他不符合男性人体工学的女性化的女人一样丰腴肉感的屁股，用力撞进去，每一下都正中他要躲的地方。波普把脸埋在臂弯里，难堪地扭动着，肩胛骨在皮肤上刻出不断变换的痕迹，像罗夏图。他语意错乱、喋喋不休地吐出母语，mi rey del Dorado，mi rey del Dorado。他抓起一把沙子，就如同看到了黄金国。

这太糟糕了，中间摞起来数不清的道德和政治问题，但波普的屁股，老天。他们都可以确信那玩意还像以前一样，该死的完好如初。戴维斯手里捏着易拉罐，但那也好像不是易拉罐了。

气氛变得尴尬，狭小集装箱装不下的那种易燃易爆的尴尬。鲶鱼几乎无法呼吸，作为团队里唯一疼妻抱子的传统绅士，爆炸引线就拴在他身上。

这也不是第一次，绝对不是他第一次走出厨房就看到客厅一团糟。但是拜托，能不能再给他一点时间。鲶鱼活像一条脱水鱼，在这个狭窄的箱子里干巴巴地抽气。他又变成了那个为湖滨木屋假期而兴奋的童子军，从冰箱里拿出今晚第二罐啤酒，就发现早没有人还在观看球赛。

戴维斯在楼上打电话，波普趴在沙发上舔威廉的棍子，屁股里还塞着什么鬼东西。他的拉丁兄弟被人摸头发摸得浑身舒舒服服，睫毛湿漉漉的，丰厚的嘴唇包住前端，吸得脸颊一凹一凸。他就是用同一张嘴跟他说西语？！鲶鱼发现自己在用英语思考，这创伤总算够申请老兵医保了。

本尼经过他身边去拿啤酒，拍了拍鲶鱼后背：“让一下伙计，”返回又是一拍，“要加入吗？”

加入个屁！他甚至先心疼沙发。这是戴维斯的沙发，戴维斯起码有知情权。鲶鱼逃也似的拎着一打啤酒上楼决定不醉不休，他敲开戴维斯的门，对方捂住听筒，示意他说下去。

“他们，楼下，你的沙发，你花的钱。”鲶鱼指缝间夹着的啤酒瓶叮当作响，戴维斯还想回答什么，但他已经受不了了，“操他的，我不管了！”

鲶鱼冲回自己的卧室把门上了两重锁，他需要立刻不省人事，他需要酒！

*

波普两手各提一箱，大概够这几天喝。他们已经搞定了录像和飞机，只等星期天行动，没什么机会再喝酒。他计算着每个人的消耗量，先把这两箱放下，再去弄点冰块。

他用脚尖勾住铁皮门下沿，嘎吱拉开一条门缝。波普侧身挤进去，把啤酒箱就地放在门边，随口道：“所以，孩子们，我错过了什么吗？”

他掸掸双手直起腰，发现威廉本尼戴维斯和鲶鱼四个人站在那。你知道一般情况下站立只是一种辅助性动作，站立的人总是在做着什么其他的事。然而不是这四个人。他们双腿开立，双手垂落，脖子上架着颗脑袋。就只是，站着。

他们显然每个人都欲言又止，或者另一个极端——无言以对。波普无奈地站直身子，两手叉腰：“行吧。”

“现在怎么着？”

**Author's Note:**

> *俚语义：这事就那么让你心烦吗？  
> **我的国王/什么/我的黄金国国王


End file.
